


What should I do?

by violet_purple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_purple/pseuds/violet_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel falls in love with Sebastian. Sebastian doesn't feel the same way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. So please be nice.  
> I know it's short. I'll try harder another time...

CIEL POV

"Young Master?" 

As I woke up I saw Sebastian with my breakfast. I imagened myself. With tousled hair. I could feel myself blush. 

"What's wrong, young master?"

"Ehh..nothing!"

"Young Master? Is there something you wanna say?"

"It's none of you business!! Just get back to work."

It's really all his business. Every time I saw him I find myself blushing. I think I'm sick or something. Or maybe I've fallen in love with hi...NO it can't be it. I'm getting a cold or something... But deep down I knew I have fallen in love.

"As you will, Young Master" 

I saw him go and realized that I need to get dressed myself.

SEBASTIAN POV

I knew something was bothering the young master. As much as I knew something is bothering me. Well a lot bothered me. Like Grell. I grossed out just by thinking of him. Maybe It's just some puberty stuff with Ciel. I felt bad for him. Not having a dad to help him. I have to help him. I'm the only one he trust. Or trusted. This weeks have been hard. He's been so moody.

CIEL POV

Ugh. What should i do?! I'm such an idiot!! I can't just ignore Sebastian forever. But i just blush around him. I need to think of a way to stop this... "I got an idea! " It isn't a good idea, but an idea.

"Sebastian..." I blushed already. I looked out of the window.

"Young Master." He came so fast and was behind me. 

"We need to go shopping."


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Hope you like it! :)

We walked around town. I looked for a store to have what I was looking for. 

"There." Finally I found one. We walked in. I looked for a mask. I found one really ugly. 

"Sebastian i wanna buy that one" I pointed at it.

"As you wish."

_______________________

When we got home I told Sebastian to put it on. 

"May I ask why, young master?" 

"Because..." I tried to give an explanation.

"Because i'm you're master and I say so!" I tried to say angrily. He took it one. I looked at him. Just the thinking he can see me made me blush. Aahh!! Not this damn blushing again!

"Young master? You look a little disappointed..." I was unable to look up at him. Tears came from my eyes. I didn't exactly know why. But I was really disappointed.

SEBASTIAN POV

I didn't know what ecactly happend. It all happened so fast. Tried to figure it out. Ciel could not bein love with me would he? ut that will explain all the blushing... No. It can't be it. I didn't know exactly what to do. Should i run after Ciel? I know if i cried i would love to be alone. But Ciel isn't me. I have to run after him! I took of the mask and looked for him.

 

CIEL POV

"Stop crying, Ciel!"

"You're not a sensitive person!!"

But whatever I said to myself I didn't stop crying.

"I'm such a crybaby!" 

"SEBASTIAN WILL NEVER LOVE YOU." I almost screamed to myself.

 

SEBASTIAN POV

I got near the door when I heard Ciel say that I will never love him. So he was in love with me... Is this some crush or is he IN LOVE with me? Did I care for him? Yes. But was I in love with him?


	3. Please don't cry, Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at theend of the chapther:)

Sebastian POV

I can't just stand here. I have to do something. A little boy is crying in there. I knocked on the door.

Ciel Pov

I was crying until I heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?!" I tried to say. I looked at the door and saw Sebastian come in.

"Young Master? You don't look very good. You want some tea...?"

"Yes, Sebestian. Please get that for me." My voice was so low I wouldn't be suprised if he didn't hear me. I saw him go out of the room. I fixed myself up a little bit but to no avail. Then the demon came in again with my tea.

"Here you go, Young Master." He gave the cup of tea and looked at me. He then sat on the bed next to me. We were both silent for a long time until he said...

"Young Master. Can you please tell me why you were crying?" How should I answer that?!

"Eh...." Was all that I could say.

I want to talk to you about puberty and hormones. Since your father isn't here and all...I know your body is going trough some changes but I want you to kno..."

"Kiss me." I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but i will update a lot.


	4. God, this is going to be hard.

Sebastian POV

"Kiss me" I was shocked but I kissed him. It was an order after all.  
We kissed for a while then I pulled away.

"Is there something else you need, Young Master?"

" Ehh- no I'm good..." I sounded as shocked as I felt.

"Tell me if there's anything more you need."

I went out of the room. I have to tell him that I don''t feel the same way. Ugh, this is so hard!! I will tell him when I give him the tea later.

Ciel POV

Ahh...Sebestian will come with my tea soon. What should I say? I'm sorry? I didn't mean it?  
Dammit!! 

"Young Master" He's voice is so amazing. I blushed.

Sebastian POV

I have to do it now!! Just do it Sebastian. Come on. It can't go on like this!! OK I'm ready. I have to say it now. Now or never.

"We need to talk" I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make very short chapters.


End file.
